


Echizen Ryoma's Secret

by RogueMarieL



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen Ryoma has a secret, and he'll never tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echizen Ryoma's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to this series, nor do I own these characters, and nothing I do or say can or will, to the best of my knowledge, influence in any way, shape, or form Prince of Tennis. I am not making any money from writing using these characters.  
> This has been posted at my livejournal and at ff.net.

Echizen Ryoma was almost always seen with a can of grape ponta in his hand. Everyone knew he drank it near constantly, no matter where he was. His teammates were certain that if it were possible to play tennis and drink ponta at the same time, he would do it.

But none of them, not a single one, knew the truth. And the truth was… Echizen Ryoma hated grape flavored ponta.

He wasn’t the only one, though. See, Echizen Nanjirou, his father, hated grape ponta as well, far more than his son. Nanjirou couldn’t stand the sight of it! Once, when a soda machine gave him grape ponta instead of orange ponta, he was, he fainted.

And of course, Ryoma was there to watch the entire thing. So he drank it, and promptly fell ill.

But Ryoma lived to annoy his father, since the man was always annoying him, so he learned to deal with the taste. Even so, he feared that if he only drank it at home, he would find himself unable to stomach the mixture, so he drank some several times a day. And when he drank it at dinner each night, his father’s pale face made all the queasiness worth it.


End file.
